Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display device.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, display devices are used in mobile devices such as smartphones, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, mobile information terminals, and tablet personal computers (PCs), and electronic devices such as desktop computers, TVs, outdoor billboards, and display devices for exhibition use.
Recently, display devices having thin profiles have been developed to meet market demand, particularly in the mobile device product segment.
Flexible display devices may be conveniently carried and applied to devices with various non-planar shapes. One example of a flexible display device uses organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology. In such flexible display devices, a pad terminal may be electrically connected to a driving terminal of a driver circuits. This circuit supplies data and control signals to the active matrix of pixels that emits light to form composite images.